Freaky Friday
by americanhoney139
Summary: Can Jade and Tori survive being... each other? And what happens when Andre's wonk comes back, but he's telling the wrong girl about his feelings? Can the two girls figure out how to switch back before someone finds out about their secret?
1. Swap

Jade woke up to someone shaking her shoulders. Blinking sleep from her eyes, she shot up in bed when she realized the older Vega sister was standing above her with her hands on her hips. "Good, you're up!" Trina chirped. "Can I borrow your blue blouse… the one with the ruffles on the front?"

"What?" Jade snarled. "Trina, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I'm borrowing your blouse," Trina replied. "Duh! Tori, why are you being so much weirder than normal?" She swooped in and looked closely, a little too close for Jade's comfort. "You're usually up before I am!" When Trina grabbed the blouse and exited the room, Jade took her time to look around. Light purple walls with music notes decals, pictures of all of her group of friends... but Tori... from whenever. She sat up and shook her head. 'Why am I in Tori's house?' she asked herself. 'And why did Trina call me Tori?'

She ran a hand through her hair and walked over to where she knew Tori's bathroom was. She had stayed over after Tori promised to get her and Beck together. Wandering into the bathroom, she felt lighter somehow. She spread her hands on the sink and breathed deeply before looking up into the mirror. She bit her lip to keep the scream inside. Jade waved her hand and delicate tan fingers waved back. Jade shook her head and brown hair draped across her shoulders and down her back. She smiled as wide as she knew how and high cheekbones lifted up along with bright teeth and golden brown eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Jade snarled and it looked really strange on the face looking back at her. She reached out a hand and pressed it to the glass, as if there was some other world beyond her fingertips.

"Tori! You have to go or you'll be late for school!" shouted a familiar voice from downstairs. Tori's mother, Jade realized. Putting on the darkest clothes she could find in Tori's closet, mostly midnight purples and navy blues, she struggled with the fact that her body was skinnier and less curvy then she was used to. She ran a brush through Tori's brown hair and put Tori's darkest makeup on. She grabbed the leather bag with all of Tori's notebooks and other things Jade felt she needed.

"Tori, if you don't hurry up you're gonna have to walk!" Trina shouted. Jade hurried down the stairs, past Tori's sister, and walked out into the world. Toward Hollywood Arts, and toward what would later become the strangest day she had ever had.

On the other side of town, Tori stretched her arms above her head until her muscles pulled and she let out a whimper. Still half asleep, she walked toward the open bathroom door and rubbed her eyes. She could hear the shifting of something above her head but she was still half asleep as she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"Ohmigod!" she cried, stumbling backward until she fell into the bathtub. Hesitantly looking at her reflection in the mirror, she blinked a few times. Jade was looking back at her with a startled expression. It looked completely out of place on the pale girl's face. Tori touched her own face and the reflection did the same.

"Jade, hurry up!" called a voice from up a flight of stairs. "Beck is here to pick you up!" Hurrying, Tori shoved her strange body into comfortable un-Jade-like clothes and brushed her hair before putting it in a quick bun, letting a few strands fall into her eyes. She had never seen Jade with her hair up, but that was what Tori was used to doing with her own hair so she did it anyway.

She struggled into Jade's boots and pulled the strap on the Goth girl's backpack over her head. Grabbing what could only be Jade's PearPhone and keys, Tori rushed out the door. "Bye!" she shouted on her way out, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl before slamming the door behind her.

"Hey, babe," Beck's honey voice came from beside her ear and she shivered. She wanted to tell him she wasn't Jade, wanted to admit that something strange was going on. But as soon as his lips touched hers it was like that first time all over again. The first time back when Jade was Jade and Tori was herself and everything was normal.

Tori pulled away when she realized that, even though she was in Jade's body, she was still Tori and he was still Beck… Jade's boyfriend. And technically he was cheating on her body with her spirit. It was a weird concept that made Tori's head spin. "We should get going, or we'll be late," she told him, still unused to the slight rasp in her voice. Beck shot her an unsure look and then pulled the car into reverse.

"Jade, are you okay?" Beck asked as he pulled out of the driveway. Tori, who was looking out the window, didn't respond. "Jade?" He placed a hand on hers, where it had been resting on her thigh, and her head shot up.

"Oh, yeah, um... nothing's wrong," she reassured him with a smile, which only made him more suspicious since Jade never smiled at all unless she had planned something devious.

"What the hell have you done?" a voice snarled in Tori's ear as she walked up to her locker. Standing across the hall at the scissor-covered locker was her body, looking strange in dark clothes and weird makeup on that she didn't even know she had. The anger in her own eyes was frightening, because she was sure she never looked that angry before.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in Jade's strange raspy voice, spinning the combination on her 'Make It Shine' locker. Beck, who had gone to his own locker a few feet away, was sending her a strange look. She saw her own face looking back at her while brown hair fell down navy covered shoulder.

"Hold out your wrist," her voice snarled and it unnerved Tori that her voice could ever be like that. But reluctantly, she held out her wrist and jumped when her own hand wrapped around her wrist. "Come on." And, as Beck watched, Jade was dragged into the janitor's closet by Tori, when it was usually the other way around.

When they got inside Tori watched as her hand locked the door, watched as her brown eyes looked at her. "Jade...?" Tori questioned hesitantly. When the other girl smirked, which looked incredibly weird on her face, she knew that they had somehow switched bodies.

"What the hell did you do, Vega?" Jade snarled. Tori, inside Jade's body, smirked. "Don't you dare use my own smirk against me!" Tori laughed, a strange sound to be coming from the hardhearted girl. "And don't laugh! It's sounds weird."

"Jesus, calm down, Jade," Tori found Jade's lips curling up into a smirk with ease. "I have no idea how this happened, so don't blame me." Jade growled and Tori only laughed harder. "But you really should stop trying to use your normal expressions, because they only look funny on my face. And don't call me Vega because, technically, you're Vega now."

"Yeah, but I know that inside that beautifully hot body is still you, Vega," she snarked. "We need to figure out how this happened and how to get it to stop." Tori nodded, Jade's hair bobbing in its tight bun.

"Okay, but you can't act like your normal self in my body, Jade," Tori told her, pointing a pale finger at her. "Because I don't act mean... except for that one time..." But she trailed off before she could tell Jade that she had acted like her to get Andre to stop liking her. "You need to act nice and kind and like you care about everyone, because I do."

"Yeah, but what about you, Vega?" Jade asked. Tori could tell the smile was fake, because she knew her own face so well. "You have to act like you don't care about anyone."

"But what about Beck?" Tori asked hesitantly and Jade hated how her eyes looked scared. "He'll know. I think he already thinks something is wrong because I've been jumpy all morning. And then you drag Jade into the janitor's closet as Tori and it'll look weird to everyone."

"Don't kiss Beck," was the first thing Jade said. "He's my boyfriend and you shouldn't be thinking about him that way."

"But I am you!" Tori argued, her voice raising to Jade's usually yelling voice. "So technically he's my boyfriend and not yours. So if you want to keep him you might want me to pretend that I'm his girlfriend."

Jade looked thoughtful for a moment. "Come over to my- I mean your house after school," she smiled. "We still need to go over some things so that we can be each other." Tori nodded. "Just don't... don't do anything stupid, okay?" Tori nodded again.

Jade unlocked the closet and both girls went their separate ways. Tori, as Jade, latched onto Beck with a wide smirk on her face while Jade, as Tori sauntered over to the Latina's 'Make It Shine' locker where Andre was standing there with a worried frown on his face. Jade watched as Tori and Beck walked away, smiling and laughing and her heart hurt. But she turned to Andre when he groaned.

"What?" she snapped. She cursed herself in her mind before she turned back to Tori's friend with a smile on her face. "Hey, what's wrong, 'Dre?" The words seemed to slip out of her mouth before she could catch them.

"Tori, you gotta help me," he said, almost in anguish. "The wonk is back!" His eyes flickered from Tori's brown eyes to somewhere behind Jade. She turned and saw the dark skinned musician staring at her- no, Tori- as she walked away.

"Um, remind me again what the wonk is?" Jade prompted. She had never been good at helping people, but Andre was Tori's friend and she was in Tori's body so she had to act like she cared. "I, um, don't remember."

"You don't-" Andre looked shocked. "Man, have you lost your mind?" He looked worried. "It's..." he leaned over close to her face and she took in the smell of his aftershave. Something quivered in her stomach before he spoke again. "It's Jade, Tor."

"What did Jade do to you now?" she asked as Tori, his concerned best friend. "Did she hurt you?"

'No... she didn't hurt me," Andre smiled, thinking it was a joke. "Tori, you said writing 365 Days would help me get over her, but now it's back and I'm fallin' all over again and I promised my Grandma I'd never be a bad person. You know, before she lost her mind."

"Look, Andre, why don't we go to class and you can try to think about something else," Jade soothed him as Tori. On the inside she was dying to know what Andre was talking about, but he looked panicked and she didn't want to scare him anymore than he already was. But it had sounded like Tori promised that 365 Days would help him get over her... as in Jade her. So was that song... for her? It certainly hadn't sounded like it when they sang it. And Tori had seemed to be covering up something when she told the audience that the song was for his dog.

She would have to ask Tori when they went to the Vega's house. But the only problem was that Tori couldn't drive and Jade, as Tori, didn't have her driver's license. On the other hand, Tori, as Jade, did have a driver's license but no car. They would have to get a ride with Trina, who would be suspicious unless they told her they were doing a project.

**Could someone please tell me if this story is confusing to them? I know it might sound weird, but it's Freaky Friday Victorious Style and will eventually end up being Bori/Jandre. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Talk About Strange

Jade was having the worst day ever. She had been watching herself make googley eyes at Beck, which made her shiver in disgust. She hated being in Tori's body, Andre talking constantly in her eat about a new song he was trying to write

"Andre, I need to go talk to Jade for a second," she told him, making him blink in confusion. He scoffed and shook his head, dreads waving.

"But Jade hates you," Andre said. It wasn't a question or anything else. It was a stated fact. "She's gonna rip your head from your shoulders or something. And then I'd have to put my best friend back together again." He was laughing hard now.

"Andre…" Tori's voice was strained coming from a seething Jade. It was still so strange to know that she couldn't snap at people, she couldn't act like herself at all. She had to act like goody-two-shows Tori Vega, the ball of sunshine. And Tori was failing at being Jade West, still nice to everyone and she hadn't said a mean word to herself all day.

"Fine, but if you come back without an arm, I'm gonna say I told you so," he laughed and waved her off with a smile in his voice. He walked off only to be caught by Cat and Robbie, who seemed to be arguing about something random again.

On the other side of the hallway, at Jade's black scissor-impaled locker, Tori was trying hard not to melt. All day she had been burning: at Beck's touch, Beck's arms, Beck's half-smile. Everything he did made her want to fall farther into him, want to spill her secret she had promised Jade she wouldn't tell.

"Jade," Beck called, waving a hand in front of her face. She jumped up and shot him what Jade would later explain to her was a lazy, lovesick look. "Are you okay? You've been zoned out all day." He cocked his head to the side. "You didn't even laugh when Tori was slapped by Cat in Sikowitz's class."

She cringed. Jade must have been seething, wanting to hit the small girl back. They had been doing yet another interrogation scene and Cat was trying to get her to talk about where she had hidden the body. "I've just been thinking about something, babe," the pet name rolled off of her tongue before she could stop herself. She knew Jade hated pet names and Beck's wide eyes only confirmed it.

"Okay, something is seriously-" he started but Tori, aka Jade, appeared and, for the second time, dragged her away. And she tried to struggle but even as Tori, Jade was stronger than her.

"Tori," her mouth hissed as she was dragged out to the Asphalt Cafe. "I can't do this, we're going home." Tori struggled but it still didn't work as they made it to Jade's car. 'I have a driver's license!' Tori thought happily as she fished Jade's keys from her bag, the anger in her own eyes looking weirdly out of place.

"You're not driving, Vega," Tori watched as her mouth curled up into a snarl. Jade watched as her eyes looked down and depressed as she passed the keys over to the spirit inside her body that actually knew how to drive.

"You forgot that you're Vega now," Tori teased, a smile playing on the Goth's lips as she spoke. Jade just glared with Tori's eyes and Tori shrunk back.

"Don't do that!" Jade shouted as she got into the driver's seat. Tori huffed, Jade's shoulders slumping as she sat pouting in the passenger seat. Jade turned on the ignition with Tori's slender fingers, her knuckles white as she drove out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked, biting her lip, well, Jade's lip. "We can't go to my house 'cause my mom is there." Jade groaned and slammed Tori's tan hand onto the steering wheel and Tori herself jumped as the horn beeped loudly.

"We're going to my house, Vega," Jade told her roughly. Tori rolled Jade's sapphire blue eyes as she leaned against the window. "My parents are never home."

"Jade, we're gonna have to get through this eventually," Jade's voice was soft as Tori put a pale hand on her own shoulder, watching as her body flinched. "We'll get through this."

"Stop being so nice!" Jade shouted as she jerked Tori's body away from her hand. "You can't act like yourself, remember?"

"When we're with others, Jade," Tori sighed and ran her hand through Jade's thick raven hair. "But we don't have to act when we're alone."

"I don't care," Tori face grimaced as Jade spoke, shaking her head. "I just want my life back. I hate staring at you fawning over my boyfriend."

Tori watched as Jade admitted what was going on. She instantly realized how much harder it was for Jade to be Tori than it was for her to be Jade. For her, it was just a role. But for Jade, she was losing a boyfriend and her solid walls. "I don't want you to lose your boyfriend, Jade," Tori told her. "That's why I'm doing all of those things. I don't want him to break up with you while I'm actually you. What kind of friend would I be?"

"We're not friends!" Jade shouted even louder as she pulled into her driveway. "We will never be friends. Never!" Tori sighed and got out of the car, following her own body. She cursed at herself for not memorizing the ride so she could get back after she drove Jade home.

"Okay, so we're not friends," Tori admitted," but to get through this we need to become somewhat closer than what you'll allow me to be. I need to actually know you to be you, Jade." Her hand had rested on the warm tan skin of her shoulder, watching as her body slouched as the spirit inside her became defeated.

"Fine," Jade relented. "But I'm not spilling my whole life for you." She pointed Tori's slim finger at her pale figure as it walked toward her, following her into the house.

"I'm not expecting a autobiography, Jade," Tori sighed, wrapping her- no, Jade's- pale arms around herself. How Jade stood the cool air coming from her house, Tori didn't know. "I just want to know enough so that I can convincingly play the part." Jade snorted, the noise freaking Tori out, and showed her a dark room with strange things on the wall. "Nice room." She swallowed visibly.

"Nice, isn't it?" Jade beamed, Tori's brown eyes lighting up. That brought a smile to Tori- Jade's- face. "Well, this is where you'll be staying until you figure out how to switch us back."

"It might sound weird to say this, but I'm glad we switched bodies," Tori admitted the thought that had been on her mind all day. "Jade, this forces us to become closer; it forces you to hang out with me and be kind to people. And I'm learning just as much about you as you are me."

"This doesn't make us friends," Jade said tensely, jaw twitching.

Tori smiled, knowing it creeped Jade out, and whispered to herself, "Yet."

**So, how did everyone like the second chapter? I'm really sorry it's kinda short, but the next one will be of them talking about their lives to get to know each other better. And even Tori knows they're going to become closer because of this! Please review!**


	3. Getting to Know You

"Start talking, Vega," Jade snarled, Tori's lips curled up in the unusual expression. Jade watched as her body settled across from her, arms crossed and a pout spreading across her face. With a shiver she met electric blue eyes that didn't belong to the person inside her body. "You wanted to have this stupid heart-to-heart, you go first."

"Jade, stop being so mean," Tori reprimanded, Jade's voice taking on a strong tone. "And done glare… it doesn't work on my face."

Jade rolled the brown eyes that didn't belong to her and growled, making Tori laugh. That sound startled Jade so much she almost fell off of her bed. It was such a strange sound coming from her body that it took all of her willpower not to pick Tori- her body. "Just get on with it," Jade pointed a tan finger at her.

"Um, well," Tori bit her lip and looked around the room. There were strange jars and bottles filled with things she really didn't want to know about. The fatty lump from the cab drivers back was near the side of the shelf, standing proudly beside a fish skeleton that looked real. "You know I have a sister and two parents that love me very much. Um, I think you know a lot about me, Jade," she admitted, meeting brown eyes. "It's you who should be talking. I mean, I know almost nothing about your home life."

"I'm not telling you everything," Jade tried to be intimidating but she failed when Tori glared at her with her own death stare. "Fine," she huffed and fell back on the bed, buried in her own smell; the comfort of knowing the room was still hers… at least for a little while more. "You know me and my dad don't really get along," at Tori's nod she bit her thumb nail and thought until Tori knocked the phalange out of her mouth. "Um, my mom isn't around but my dad has a girlfriend. I have a little brother that I like to scare sometimes… when he's actually here. He stays at my mom's house most of the time."

"I'm sorry, Jade," Tori rested a pale hand on the other's girl's- her own hand- and sighed. "Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought." She bit her lip again, worrying between her teeth.

"Can we just do something else?" Jade asked suddenly. "I mean, something that doesn't have to do with this weird thing going on." Tori shook her head.

"We need to figure out how it happened," Tori told her as she walked over to Jade's desk. "Do you have a laptop?" Jade walked over and rummaged through the papers, scripts, and pictures until she found her laptop, covered in a spider web decal. She unlocked it and handed it to Tori.

"What do you expect to find," Jade asked, "a website for people who change bodies?" When she didn't receive an answer, she walked over to the bed. The mattress sagged as she knelt down beside Tori on the bed, looking over her shoulder.

"As a matter of fact…" Tori trailed off as she pointed to the screen. Large print announced the site as _Switched_ and the description under it told of other people switching as well. "Look, someone named Sam and Freddie switched bodies a few years ago… that must've been awkward." Jade scoffed in Tori's body and reached over her to scroll down.

"I mean, it started with some Chinese lady giving a mother and daughter Chinese fortune cookies that switched them," Jade read. "After that, people from all over the world have switched bodies. But why?"

"Because they didn't get along," Tori told her, pointing lower on the screen. "'Usually _The Switch_ happens between two beings, male or female, that do not get along or have history that shows animosity. Like us…" she trailed off, turning to the other girl. "You hated me… so this happened."

"Don't blame me!" Jade threw her hands up in the air. "Look, now we know that we're not the only ones who have been here." She scrolled down, clicked on something and started reading. "I mean, read all these stories."

"Stevie and Molly… Bailey and London… Troy and Gabriella… and a ton of others," Tori's tan hand flicked down again as Jade scrolled through the page. "How did they get rid of it?"

"They're all different ways," Tori told her, eyes scanning the page. "The time it was a guy and girl… they usually fell in love; two girls did in one of them. Um, other times they become friends and get over whatever hate they had before."

Jade watched with Tori's brown eyes as her own pale fingers typed away at the keyboard. "Listen to this," Tori breathed, Jade's grey blue eyes wide, "_'In the stars, there's a journey about to begin; the prize reflected in another's eyes—what you see is what you both lack, only finding friendship in each other can change you back_.' Jade, friendship is the answer!" Tori looked back at her own brown eyes, the Goth inside her body shivering. Tori, with a frustrated look on her face, shut the laptop and pushed it away. "I don't think I can deal with this anymore," Tori rubbed her temples, "I'm getting a headache."

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Jade asked, grabbing the bottle of Advil she hid in her room. She handed it to Tori, earning a confused glance from her own electric blue eyes. "It'll help."

Tori took the bottle of water from her frenemey's hands and the gulped down the water and pill. "Thanks," she smiled. "Can we watch something that isn't horror?" Jade tried to glare but Tori only smiled wider as she realized that Jade wouldn't be able to glare at her until they switched back.

"Fine," Jade grumbled when she realized she wouldn't get anywhere with her Tori-glare, which wasn't much of anything. "But it can't be romance or Disney."

"How about this?" Tori asked as she shoved the _Despicable Me_ case in Jade's face. "It kinda reminds me of you." Jade shrugged tan shoulders and set up the movie. They settled back against the headboard and Tori watched with rapt attention while Jade watched Tori.

Jade had never really thought about a friendship with Tori before. In the beginning she had been blinded by jealousy and had never really gotten over it. But after singing at Nozu with her and hearing the brunette's honest opinion about herself, maybe a friendship with the Latina stuck in her body wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. And with their situation, it would be difficult not to share things… like friends.

But Jade would _never_ admit that to Tori.

**Yet another chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long but I write the chapters on my iPod and then send them to my own email. I don't have Wi-Fi at my house and I haven't been a place with it in a long time. Anyway, please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. The lines in itallics are actually from the Freaky Friday movie. Review!**


	4. AN: Please Read

**Rear Loyal Readers,**

**Okay, so I'm going on this trip to Israel with my NFTY group for a month and six days, starting on Sunday. I won't have any access to a desktop or a computer with which I can upload chapters. I'm extremely sorry to those people who love fast updates. While I'm there I will have _some _free time, in which I might work on my stories. The following fics will be my main focus over the next month while I can't update:**

**Freaky Friday**

**Finding the RAD in Herself**

**HTTYD (which is mostly finished on my own computer but I can't upload the chapters.)**

**I Am Somebody**

**Amethyst Tears**

**Aslan's Chosen**

**Please don't get mad at me. I'm hoping to have a great time with my friends and I'll try to check in with reviews and everything as much as I can. Over the next few days HTTYD will be updated as much as I can, since I have most of the chapters down already. Please don't hate me.**

**Love You All,**

**americanhoney139**

**P.S. If you've read this on one of the above stories, it's the same note every time... you don't have to read it again.**


	5. SAVE VICTORIOUS

**I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter but I will be uploading that soon!**

* * *

**Victorious is coming to an end in 15 more episodes, yes I know extremely sad. I cried for the whole day yesterday.**

**BUT, there's still hope. **

**Go to StrawberryAngel143's profile and read her story, Let's Save Victorious.**

**It explains that she is starting a petition to save Victorious! We need to save our beloved show! **

**On that story it tells you what to do. If you truly love Victorious, you will go and participate in this.**

**WE HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THE FUTURE HERE GUYS! **

**WE CAN DO IT! I know it's a large step, but we can do it if we have a lot of people.**

**Please, put up and author's note just like this one on your victorious stories and tell your readers to go and participate. Tell your friends who are on fanfiction, tell EVERYONE YOU KNOW! **

**WE ARE OUR ONLY HOPE! WE CAN SAVE VICTORIOUS! (:**

**Sincerely,**

**A very emotional and feeling inspirational,**

**americanhoney**

**P.S. ****CatHearts wrote this letter but I wanted everyone to know about it as well!**


End file.
